Time Heals
by ZammieFan
Summary: Sequel to Time Changes. What happens after the kiss Cammie and Zach shared atop the treehouse? Will they be able to find happiness in each other? Can they really get through anything?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is the sequel to **Time Changes, **I am very excited about this. It can stand alone, so if you have not read Time Changes, you can still enjoy this story. It can also be considered a separate story altogether, but in the end, I decided to name it the sequel. This story will be a lot shorter than Time Changes. Well, here it is, so enjoy!

Cam POV:

Pain shot through my body once again, and I tried to contain the scream that broke through my lips.

I had to stay conscious through the entire thing, I had to keep fighting for my little girl.

Zach held my hand and kept telling me to push. I screamed that this was all his fault. I held his hand tighter and I thought it would break.

The nurse and doctor kept encouraging me, that she was close.

It had been a painful 10 hours of labor, and I was ready to see my baby girl.

Another scream broke through, and at the doctor's word, I gave one final hard push, before hearing a cry come from my little girl.

Exhausted, I fell back onto the bed, and closed my eyes. Zach kissed me, and kept saying things I couldn't really understand.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw that the nurse was holding my baby, gently lowering her onto my chest. Zach helped me sit upright and I began to feed her.

Zach wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we stared at the tiny being in my arms, marveling at the miracle she was.

"She's perfect."

"So are you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

In that moment, we were able to forget the past and be filled with pure happiness.

* * *

The past few months had been amazing.

Well the last eight years of our lives were amazing.

Zach and I had finally started dating after our shared kiss on the treehouse. We were inseparable.

Of course, we always had been, even as children, but our relationship's new level had made us even more inseparable.

We had flown through our senior year, been crowned Prom King and Queen, as well as being voted the favorite couple of the senior class.

Both Zach and I had gotten into our first choice college, NYU, attended, and graduated from there. Zach had gone in for business, while I had pursued journalism.

While we had been in school, Zach had gotten a loan from our fathers, and invested in a start-up tech company. Most people had said he was crazy, that he was delusional to think that the company would be anything but a failure.

Now, they were eating their words. Zach's investment had paid off so greatly, that he had even given our parents an extra twenty-thousand, on top of the loan he repaid. He was able to afford a flat in New York by our Junior year, and subsequently asked me to move in.

Zach went on to start up his own investment firm, which was wildly successful, and he now didn't need to work another day in his life if he chose to do so.

I chose to intern at a small newspaper in New York until they offered me a paid position there.

Once, we graduated, Zach and I continued to date, until he proposed to me.

It was perfect.

We had gone back to Roseville, to visit our parents for the weekend.

I should've suspected something was up, since all our friends had been there that weekend. Usually when we went back, there was only one or two people from our group at Roseville. This time, all of them had been there.

We had started out our day with breakfast with our parents, then we had plans with our friends to have a movie marathon at Macey's house, much like old times.

Zach, of course, had known that being with friends and family always put me in a good mood and was something I always looked forward to doing.

Afterward, he had said he had some dinner plans for us, but it was a surprise, so I obviously had to be blindfolded.

We always stayed at our parent's house when we came back to Roseville, so he had to pick me up.

Because of the blindfold, I had no idea where we were going, but it turned out he must've driven in circles, because by the time he had parked the car, led me to my seat, and taken the blindfold off, I took in my surroundings, and we were in my backyard.

Except, it didn't look like my backyard.

There were string lights and flowers throughout the yard, we were sitting at a small table that I had never seen before.

"Zach, how did you do this?"

"I have my ways."

"You were with me the entire day, how did you manage to pull this off?"

"Cam, you seem to forget that we have really great friends."

"So they knew about this?"

"Well, yeah."

"How long have you been planning this?"

He shrugged, "Cam, are you going to keep asking questions, or are we going to eat?"

That's when I noticed the plates in front of us, my stomach growled, and I remembered how hungry I had been five minutes ago.

We went through dinner, with Zach avoiding any question on how he set up.

I wasn't expecting him to propose to me, mostly because we had talked about our future together.

While we both knew that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together, we wanted to wait until I was fully settled into my job, having received a promotion that came along with new responsibilities.

Zach had been the one for me, that much was clear. We couldn't live without the other, so there was no need to take a break from each other, or to see anything else.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"What?"

"Well, here I am, sitting in my backyard, that doesn't even look like my backyard because my amazingly romantic boyfriend decorated it beautifully, on a date with said boyfriend, and it's not even my birthday, or our anniversary. Not to mention, that he does do this quite often, and most importantly, I'm dating my best friend. So I am, in fact the luckiest girl in the world."

Zach broke out into a grin.

"Well, it's a good thing that you think that, because I am now going to make you climb that tree, so we can go into our old treehouse."

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

"Most girls don't usually like climbing trees while on a date."

"Well then, I may have to retract my statement then."

"Come on, Cams."

"We haven't had dessert yet."

"I'm not sweet enough for you?"

"You, Zachary Goode, have a huge ego."

"Yeah, that usually comes with the knowledge that you're dating the most beautiful girl in the world."

"You're so odd."

"Are you ever going to come with me to the treehouse?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Zach started up the stairs and helped me onto the treehouse.

I couldn't help but gasp as I saw the inside of the treehouse.

There were candles on top of every flat surface, throughout the room, as well as rose petals.

I looked around until I felt Zach behind me.

I turned to face him.

"Zach, I-"

"I know, not yet. That's not why I did this. I want to wait, too."

"Oh."

Before I could say anything else, something caught my eye.

I stepped away from him, towards the window.

The string lights were twinkling now and as I stepped closer to the window and looked out, music started playing.

"Zach, can you come over here and see this? There are people-" but just as I turned around to grab his hand and push him to window to confirm I wasn't going crazy, I noticed Zach wasn't standing anymore.

Zach was kneeling.

Zach was holding a black box in his palm.

Zach was proposing.

My eyes widened as I realized that Zach was actually proposing to _me._

He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

Zach had given me plenty of jewelry over the years, he had given me really expensive jewelry once his investment had paid off, but looking at this ring, I couldn't help but think that this ring probably cost more than all the jewelry he had ever bought me _combined._

He reached out towards me and grabbed my hand, using it to pull me closer.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, I love you more than anything else in the world. I have loved you ever since we were kids, being with you has made me the happiest guy in the world. You bring out the best in me, and I can't imagine my life without you. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you, to start a family with you, to grow old with you. I promise to always be there for you, to support you in everything, to do everything in my power to make you happy, and to love you forever. Will you do me the honor of marrying me? To be my best friend for the rest of our lives?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

Zach broke out into the biggest smile I had ever seen, jumped up and kissed me.

"I love you Cammie."

"I love you Zach."

He reached for my hand, and slipped my ring onto it.

He then brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Forever."

"Forever."

He picked me up and twirled me around the treehouse, until we accidentally knocked over a candle.

"Zach! We're in a treehouse, why do you have candles everywhere?"

"Don't worry, they're LED candles, see? No actual fire."

"Oh, okay. How did you manage to do all this?"

"Well, if you really must know, we can go back down, and you'll be able to thank everyone who helped me."

"What-"

"Come on."

He started to make his way down the treehouse, and just as I stepped through the door, I saw all our friends and family, waiting for us.

"Are you coming, Gallagher Girl?"

I made my way down, where I was hugged by everyone.

The rest of the night was spent congratulating us, and explaining to me how Zach had managed to plan this, months in advance. He had managed to get everyone in town for the weekend, had asked my parents for my hand in marriage, and convinced me to make the trip down.

The following year was spent making wedding plans, until the big day had arrived, and Zach and I had stood in front of all our loved ones, and vowed our love for each other.

The months following out wedding had been pure bliss.

Nothing had really changed between us, unlike with most couples who said that everything changed once you were married, but I guess that was because we had known each other most of our lives and had already been living together.

The only thing that had changed was the physical part of our relationship.

I had always believed and wanted to only be with my husband, and Zach had agreed.

Even though we were fairly certain that nothing would get in between us, we had chosen to wait until our wedding night.

So it wasn't long until I became pregnant.

That had been one of the happiest moments of my life.

I had been throwing up and Zach was so worried that he took me to the hospital. After a few tests, they told us the reason why I had been feeling unwell. I was pregnant. Zach and I couldn't have been happier.

He had been so ecstatic that we started preparing everything for our baby. The morning sickness was all worth it, because we would soon have our baby.

Zach started working a bit less, so he could spend more time with me, and get everything ready. Our friends and family were so excited for us, we would be the first to have a child.

A/N: So what do you think? Please Review! Thank you!


	2. The Loss

A/N: Here is the sequel to **Time Changes, **I am very excited about this. It can stand alone, so if you have not read Time Changes, you can still enjoy this story. It can also be considered a separate story altogether, but in the end, I decided to name it the sequel. This story will be a lot shorter than Time Changes. Well, here it is, so enjoy!

Cam POV:

My pregnancy was great. Of course, I had morning sickness and then back pains, everything that accompanies a pregnancy, but it was great nonetheless.

Everything was going amazing, I was already in the sixth month of my pregnancy and we were going to have a baby boy.

It seemed that nothing could go wrong.

Then one day, I started to feel unwell. I thought it was just some lingering morning sickness, but the pain in my abdomen was too intense.

I told Zach, who then rushed me to the hospital. The doctors ran some tests, and they told me I would have to go into labor.

Worry lined their faces, but they wouldn't tell us anything. Zach held my hand for as long as he could, but we had to be separated eventually. I had a bad feeling. Dread filled my entire body.

The doctors got me ready to give birth to my son. They told me that there some complications, that my child could possibly be dead. I would have to give birth now, so they could treat him in case there was something wrong, or to get him out if he was dead.

After seven painful hours, I was told that my baby had been a stillborn.

My heart broke as I saw Zach standing next to my bed, sobbing at our loss. His eyes were red, and I noticed he was holding my hand.

I couldn't process anything. My baby. My sweet little boy had died.

"What? How? Why?!" I heard a scratchy voice. Only then did I realize that the voice was my own, and I couldn't stop the sobs that began to overcome me. "Where, where is my baby?"

"I'm sorry for your loss. There still isn't a clear reason as to why this happens. I want to let you know that it wasn't anything you did. You did everything perfectly, but unfortunately these type of things do happen. I'm so sorry for your loss. Your baby is still being examined."

"I want to see him."

"Ma'am I don't know if-"

"I WANT TO SEE MY BABY. I NEED TO SEE HIM."

"Yes ma'am. As soon as the doctor is finished examining him."

I felt numb on the inside, but I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Zach?"

"I'm here, baby. I'm here."

I cried even harder and he held me.

"I'm so sorry. I should've known, I should've told you about the pain earlier. Maybe he would still be alive. It's all my fault."

He cried into my hair and we both held onto each other. "No. It's not your fault. You heard the doctor Cam. It wasn't anyone's fault."

The doctor then came in with a nurse. She was holding a blue blanket. Zach looked up to see them, but kept one arm around me.

I held my arms out, as the nurse said, "here's your baby."

The nurse handed me my baby, and I held him in my arms. I moved the blanket, and I saw his beautiful little face.

He looked asleep. I knew he wasn't. I held his little hand and I began to cry even harder. I held him to my chest and rocked back and forth.

Sobs racked through my body, making me shake. I cried out for the loss of my child. I memorized every detail about him. From the feeling of his tiny body against mine to the little creases on his hands and feet. His face was beautiful, he had tiny lips and a button nose.

I could feel my heart break more and more, and the tears and sadness overwhelmed me. Zach simply held on to me, and looked at our baby. I looked at him through bleary eyes and saw him staring back at me. He seemed distraught, he had on a crazed expression, I could only imagine what I looked like. His eyes had a silent question in them. I handed him our baby wordlessly.

He held him and I began cry silently. I could hear Zach crying still, as he held him. I knew that he was also memorizing everything about him.

After a few minutes he handed him back to me. I held him, but then the doctor spoke up, "sorry to interrupt, but he has to be taken back. There still need to be more studies done."

"No! No! Please no! Don't take him away!"

"I'm sorry ma'am. We have to."

They tried to take him away but I wouldn't let them. Zach tried to calm me down, and he held me, while they took him from my arms. I became hysterical, and they sedated me. I cried and cried until the drugs took effect and I couldn't think anymore.

A/N: So what do you think? Please Review! Thank you!


	3. Zach's POV: The Loss

A/N: Here is the sequel to **Time Changes, **I am very excited about this. It can stand alone, so if you have not read Time Changes, you can still enjoy this story. It can also be considered a separate story altogether, but in the end, I decided to name it the sequel. This story will be a lot shorter than Time Changes. Well, here it is, so enjoy!

_They tried to take him away but I wouldn't let them. Zach tried to calm me down, and he held me, while they took him from my arms. I became hysterical, and they sedated me. I cried and cried until the drugs took effect and I couldn't think anymore._

Zach POV:

It had been eight months since we had lost our baby, but seemed like it was just yesterday. The pain was still there, it was a constant.

Cammie had been released from the hospital a few days after we had been given the news. While we were there, everyone had come and visited us, they offered us their condolences, but it seemed like Cammie never heard them.

She was quiet. She had gone hysterical when the doctor told her they'd take away the baby, so she had to be drugged. She continued to cry, but when she woke up she was silent.

Our parents came to visit and she just stared off into space. If they were in her line of sight, she would look at them as if they weren't there. I thought it would be different when we came home and gave it some time, but I was wrong.

She would sleep for long periods of time. When she wasn't in bed, she was at the gym. She was determined to get rid of any traces of her pregnancy.

I stayed home from work for the first three months, hoping she would get better, hoping that she would talk to me, but nothing ever happened.

She only ate when we forced her. She lost a lot of weight and barely even spoke. She didn't respond when I talked to her, she would simply look off into space or sleep.

I went back to work after the third month, I couldn't take it. She never said anything. Every day when I would leave for work, I would kiss her and tell her I loved her, and she just looked past me.

The day our son died, was the day I had lost Cammie as well.

I couldn't leave her by herself so everyday someone would come in and take care of her. It was usually one of our parents but our friends would also come by. Each one of them would try to make her eat, and try to talk to her, but she never responded.

Sometimes she would get up at night, or I would come home from work and I would see her in the baby's nursery. She would just sit in the rocking chair, and stare at the empty crib. Sometimes she would hold the teddy bear we had bought, she would wrap herself in his blanket and just sit there. The tears had stopped after the first month. After that, it was just silence.

It was hell.

But I finally had enough of it. I needed my wife back. I needed her smile, her laugh, her voice, her touch back. I needed her.

So I came home from work one day, determined to make her go out with me. Anywhere, whether it be the movies, dinner, or just a walk around the neighborhood. Anything.

I walked into the house and saw her sitting on a sofa in the living room.

I walked over to her and kissed her.

"Hey love"

"Hi."

I kneeled in front of her, but she stared past me.

"Love?" Nothing. "Sweetheart?" Still nothing.

"Cam look at me." She finally looked at me.

"We're going out tonight. So I'm going to get your jacket, and I'm going to let you pick where we're going. We can go out to eat, to the movies, anything you want."

"I don't want to go out." She looked away again. Her voice was dead. I wouldn't take no for an answer, she had been holed up in the house or gym for the past eight months.

"Cam. We need to go out. We need to get out of this house."

"No."

"Cam. Please-"

"NO! I. DON'T. WANT. TO. GO. OUT." She stood up from the couch and walked away from me.

I got up too, and followed after her.

"Let me help you! Tell me how I can help you! I hate seeing you like this! I can't stand it anymore! I need you back!" I pleaded to her.

"I don't need help." Her voice was cold, like steel.

"We need help! Cam, I need you back."

Fury could be clearly seen on her face.

"I need my baby back. If you can't give me my baby back, then don't even bother."

She got her car keys and slammed the door.

I tried following after her, but she was already speeding down the street.

A/N: So what do you think? Please Review! Thank you!


	4. Making up

A/N: Here is the sequel to **Time Changes, **I am very excited about this. It can stand alone, so if you have not read Time Changes, you can still enjoy this story. It can also be considered a separate story altogether, but in the end, I decided to name it the sequel. This story will be a lot shorter than Time Changes. Well, here it is, so enjoy!

_I tried following after her, but she was already speeding down the street._

Cammie POV:

I was so mad.

Didn't he see that I didn't want to go anywhere? I just want to be alone.

So I went to the one place where I knew I could drink.

Drink and forget. Or at least get numb.

I drove to Bex and Grant's place.

Bex didn't like to drink, so they never had alcohol at their house, but when she would leave on long business trips, Grant would drink.

He would miss her and the only way to get through it was to drink.

Currently Bex was on a month long trip, so there was bound to be alcohol at their place.

I parked the car and went to the door. I knocked on the door until Grant came out.

"Cam?" He looked surprised but then looked around, "where's Zach?"

"He'll be here in a bit." I walked past him and into the living room.

He closed the door and followed me in.

I went straight to his liquor cabinet. I grabbed a random bottle and popped off the top.

"You sure you want to do that?"

I connected my lips to the bottle and drank. I could feel the sting as the liquid went down my throat.

"I need this."

Grant simply shrugged, "if you're going to drink, at least use a glass." He handed me the shot glass in his hand and I poured myself a drink.

He just stood by the counter and watched me.

He grabbed some bottle near him and poured himself a drink.

"Can I ask why you're here? Other than to drink up all my liquor?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're trying to avoid Zach."

I looked down at the floor. Grant was always able to read me.

"Cam, I know that you're still hurting. Losing a baby isn't fair."

I shook my head as the tears started to fall again. The hole in my heart seemed to grow even more.

"You have no idea how much it hurts. Every single day. Every fucking moment."

"Zach-"

"Wants me to go out. He keeps trying to get me to get help. I'm not crazy. He doesn't understand-"

"DOESN'T UNDERSTAND?! He lost a baby too!" I heard Grant's fist come down against the counter and I jumped at the sound, "You aren't the only one hurting Cam! Yeah, what happened sucks, but it was shit luck. It wasn't your or his fault. The only reason you haven't seen him completely break down is because of you! He's too busy taking care of you, that he won't let himself mourn his son! Zach doesn't know what to do, he wants- no NEEDS- you back. The day you lost your son, he lost his son and his wife. He would do anything to have you smile again, to talk to him. So don't you tell me that you're the only one hurting, because so is he."

I cried even harder as the weight of his words hit me. Zach was hurting too. I was part of the reason why he was so broken.

"Grant-"

"Cammie, you need to go back home. You need to go back to Zach, and smile for him. I swear that he's going to completely lose it one of these days if he doesn't see your smile. We all need you back, Cam. But Zach needs you more than anyone else."

I nodded. I went forward and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm sorry for yelling, but you and Zach are my best friends, and you guys need to heal. Come on, I'll drive you home."

We stepped away from each other and I nodded.

He led me towards his car and I got in.

It was a quiet drive back to my house, but before I could get out of his car, he reached out to stop me.

"Zach loves you more than anyone else, so don't worry."

With that, I walked toward the front door, and stepped through.

I could hear Zach's voice from down the hallway, "are you sure you haven't seen her? She's been gone for a while."

I walked to the kitchen and saw him pacing around.

"Zach."

He turned around so quickly, it scared me. Relief washed over his face immediately, as he realized who I was.

"Never mind, found her." He hung up his cellphone and walked towards me.

He hugged me to him and held me in his arms, until he pulled away to kiss me.

"I'm so sorry baby. I shouldn't have pushed you to-"

"Stop."

He stepped back to see my face, and worry began to line his face.

I summoned all my courage, and thought about what Grant said. "We need to talk but first, I need to change."

He simply nodded, and looked at me worriedly as I went up the stairs to our bedroom.

"Just wait right there, or in our bedroom. Up to you."

I grabbed some pajamas and went into the bathroom. I decided to shower instead of just changing. I needed to wash away some of the lingering alcohol smell. The water had helped sober me up, but only a little.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, Zach was there.

I looked at him, really looked at him this time. He had changed into his pajamas, which simply consisted of pajama bottoms. He seemed so tired and worn. His abs, which used to be really defined, were less pronounced now. He seemed to have lost weight.

Grant was right, Zach needed me. I needed to get better.

"Are you okay honey?"

He always put his needs before mine, even now, when I had been the one to leave, when I should be getting yelled at, he was being gentle.

I walked over to him on the bed, and sat down next to him. I grabbed one of his hands and intertwined our fingers.

"When I went out tonight, I was so mad. Mad at you, at myself, at everything having to do with our son." I held back the tears.

"I was so mad at you, for trying to take me out, when I just didn't want to. I didn't want anymore reminders of what happened. So I went to Grant's. I started drinking because I wanted to forget. I thought that it would help, but what actually helped was what Grant yelled at me-"

"He yelled at you?! I'm going to kill him-"

"No, it was needed. It opened my eyes to how much this has hurt us. So don't kill him, please." He simply nodded. "He told me that you haven't mourned our son. That you've been too busy with me, and that you could break down any day."

I shook my head, trying to stop the tears.

"I'm sorry Zach." I hugged him this time, pulling him Close.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Cam."

I looked at him now. "No, it's not. You need to be happy too."

With that, I pulled his face towards mine, and kissed him.

I hadn't kissed him, and I mean really kissed him, in a long time. I had forgotten how amazing it felt. In that moment I made my mind up.

I pulled away, and held his face between my hands.

"I want to try again. Not tonight, but I want to try."

"Okay."

He kissed me again, this time hungrier. He laid me down on the bed, and pulled the covers over me.

"Is this why you were staring at me when you came out of the bathroom? Or were you just admiring my body?" He teased.

"I was just looking at your scrawny body."

His smile left, "I'm not scrawny."

I ran my hand up and down his stomach. "Yeah I know. But you've lost weight."

He lifted up my shirt and placed his hand across my stomach, "I know. I'll start hitting the gym more. If my wife is extremely beautiful, then I need to get my abs back and keep up." He winked at me and I laughed.

I pulled him in for another kiss.

"Cam, if we're not going to do anything tonight, then you're going to need stop running your hand up and down my body. I only have so much self control."

I smiled sheepishly, I had forgotten how much we affected each other, in that sense. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

He pulled me even closer now, and I laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

A/N: So what do you think? Please Review! Thank you!


	5. Getting Better

A/N: Here is the sequel to **Time Changes, **I am very excited about this. It can stand alone, so if you have not read Time Changes, you can still enjoy this story. It can also be considered a separate story altogether, but in the end, I decided to name it the sequel. This story will be a lot shorter than Time Changes. Well, here it is, so enjoy!

_"I love you more."_

Zach POV:

I woke up in a daze.

Everything that had happened yesterday came back in a rush.

I was so worried when Cam had left, but I knew that she needed some time. When the minutes turned to an hour and then into hours, I began to worry.

I started calling up people before she came in.

She said she wanted to talk and I couldn't help but worry about what it meant for us.

I thought she was going to say that she needed to be away from me.

Luckily it had been the complete opposite.

She had somehow came back. She even laughed. I hadn't heard her amazing laugh in so long. It was like feeling the sun after being inside all day.

I was mad at Grant for having yelled at Cammie, but in the end I was thankful that it was what finally snapped her back.

She wanted to try and get pregnant again. She still wanted me. I couldn't help but feel extremely happy as I realized she would slowly come back.

I hadn't felt her touch in such a long time, that my body was even more aware of her body pressed up against mine. It took all of my self control to restrain myself from undressing her.

I hugged her closer to me, and I heard her sigh.

Her head was still on my chest and her arms were wrapped around my torso. I kissed the top of her head as she started to mumble.

"I'm not getting up."

I laughed, "that's fine."

We stayed like that for a while longer until her stomach grumbled.

"Well that's my cue."

She lifted up her head and said, "No, don't go."

"I have to. I'm going to make breakfast."

She leaned on her side now, but then kissed me.

"Fine. Oh and good morning."

"Good morning love. Anything you want in particular?"

"Surprise me."

I got out of bed and went downstairs toward the kitchen, I grabbed all of the ingredients to make her some blueberry waffles, eggs, and bacon.

Once I started to fry the bacon, she came down and went to hug me from behind.

"I haven't seen you fry bacon in a long time."

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't do it without a shirt on."

"I think it's especially sexy when you fry bacon without a shirt on. It's dangerous and delicious."

I turned around to face her and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her, and then lifted her up on the counter.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now go make sure that my bacon isn't burnt."

I finished cooking the bacon and then brought down two plates.

I set the two plates of food on the table and started to eat.

"This is really good. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We continued to eat and I studied her.

She was so skinny. She had been thin before, but now she looked so weak. Her eyes didn't have the same sparkle as before. There was a bit of life left in her eyes, but it wasn't like before. I could tell that she was really trying to be happy.

After we finished breakfast, she asked what I wanted to do.

"We could do whatever you want."

"Do you have to leave for work soon?"

"Cam, it's already past noon. I'm not going in today, I don't have to. So what we do today is entirely up to you."

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure. Do you want to check the show times?"

"Actually I was thinking that we could watch a movie here, in the living room."

"Yeah, that's fine with me."

She picked out a random movie and put it on.

"Do you want popcorn?"

"Not yet, maybe in a while."

I sat down on the couch, and Cam went to grab a blanket from a closet.

She came back and laid her head on my lap, and wrapped the blanket around herself.

We were halfway through the movie when she asked for popcorn.

We continued to watch the movie, and then it was finally over.

"Well that's done."

No response.

"Cam?"

Nothing.

I looked down at her, turning to see her face, and saw that she was asleep.

I shook her shoulder gently, "Cam, sweetheart, do you want to take a nap upstairs?"

She sat upright, startled. She looked around, "oh shoot. Did I fall asleep?"

I laughed, of course she wouldn't realize it, "yeah you did."

"I'm sorry. I was just so comfortable and the movie slowed down."

"It's fine. But what do you want to do now?"

"What time is it?"

"A little past three."

She took a finger and tapped it to her chin, something she did when she was thinking.

"How about you call up Grant, ask him if he wants to go to the gym, while I work on making dinner?"

"How about you and I go to the gym, and we come home and make dinner together?"

I grabbed her by the waist and hugged her to me. I didn't want to leave her alone. Not even for a moment, not when she was starting to go back to normal.

"Okay."

She jumped off my lap and ran upstairs. I chased after her, and saw that she was grabbing our gym clothes. She threw a pair of shorts and a T-shirt at my face.

"Here you go."

I changed into my clothes, just as she did.

We got our water bottles and drove to the gym.

A/N: So what do you think? Please Review! Thank you!


	6. Making up your mind

A/N: Here is the sequel to **Time Changes, **I am very excited about this. It can stand alone, so if you have not read Time Changes, you can still enjoy this story. It can also be considered a separate story altogether, but in the end, I decided to name it the sequel. This story will be a lot shorter than Time Changes. Well, here it is, so enjoy!

_We got our water bottles and drove to the gym._

Cammie POV:

Once Zach and I had come home from the gym, we made and ate dinner.

By the time we finished dinner, it was already 7.

I knew that I wanted to try again, I wanted to be a mother.

With Grant's words in mind, I prepared to make the first move.

We were sitting on the couch, just watching the news, when I couldn't wait anymore. It had taken a few months before Zach and I were intimate again, but it wasn't the same. We couldn't find our rhythm and I was clumsy, but Zach was patient with me. But now it was time.

Zach was staring intently at the screen, especially focused when they discussed the stock market.

I moved towards him and sat on his lap, facing him. He looked at me with surprise. I put my arms around his neck, and brought his lips to mine.

I pressed my body against his, and made the kiss deeper.

His hands went around my waist and brought me closer. I could feel his arousal through our clothes, and it made me eager.

He broke away from the kiss first, our chests rising and falling quickly, as we caught our breath.

"Cam, I-"

"Tonight. I want to try right now."

I kissed him again, one of my hands weaving through his hair, and he moaned at my touch.

He broke away again, "are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Cam-"

"Zach, I know what you're thinking, I'm crazy, but just listen to me. What happened, it hurts, it hurts so much. I don't know if I can really get past that, but I want a family, with you. I want to be a mom, I want to have a little version of you running around the house, jumping on our bed extremely early on Saturday mornings, I want them to call me mommy and tell me all about their day. That's what I want, but I only want it with you. I can't promise you that I will be okay, that I'm going to go back to normal, because I don't know if I am going to be. I may have really bad days, when I don't want to go out, when I don't even want you to be near me, but right now, I need you. I need this."

"You have me, Cam, you'll always have me."

And with that, he connected our lips.

A/N: So what do you think? Please Review! Thank you!


	7. Trying

A/N: Here is the sequel to **Time Changes, **I am very excited about this. It can stand alone, so if you have not read Time Changes, you can still enjoy this story. It can also be considered a separate story altogether, but in the end, I decided to name it the sequel. This story will be a lot shorter than Time Changes. Well, here it is, so enjoy!

_And with that, he connected our lips._

Cammie POV:

The next day I woke up feeling completely blissful.

My head wasn't on my pillow, it was on something hard, that's when I remembered that I had asleep on Zach.

I could feel his arm wrapped around my naked body and his fingers tracing lazy patterns on my back.

I couldn't help but moan at his soft touch.

"Someone woke up in an eager mood."

"Shut up."

"I will once you give me my morning kiss."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll keep talking."

"Fine, but only because I want to go back to sleep."

"We'll pretend that's the only reason you want to kiss me."

"You're the one who asked for the kiss."

"I don't remember doing anything of the sort."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Zach leaned down and placed his lips over mine, slowly and gently at first, until he flipped us over, and pressed me into the bed.

"Zach" I finally said once I had air in my system.

"It's fine Cam, we don't have to."

"No, it's not that. I want to, but I'm really sore."

"Oh."

"Just go slowly please."

"Of course." He kissed me on the tip of my nose before going on with his previous activities.

* * *

_Present_

"Everyone is on their way."

"Everyone?"

"Well yeah, they told me to call them as soon as you went into labor, but you didn't really give me chance to do that since you had my hand in a death grip the entire time. So I just called. Our parents and friends are on our way to meet our little girl."

"Oh, okay."

"She's so beautiful."

"She's a very hungry baby."

"Did you ever decide on a name?"

"Yeah, I like Emma."

"So, Emma Grace?"

"Yes. Emma Grace Goode. I think it has a nice ring to it."

"It does, actually."

"Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think-" Cammie faltered, as she couldn't seem to get the words out, but Zach urged her on, "do you think I'll be a good mom?"

"You'll be the best mom, Cam, and even if you're not, I'm the best dad in the world, so we'll even each other out."

"Zach, be serious."

"I am being serious. You will be a great mom, you're the most understanding and compassionate person I know. We also have both our parents to help us out."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point. Our little girl is so blessed, she's already so loved."

A knock on the door prompted Cammie to cover up.

"Can we come in?"

"Yeah, come on in."

In walked "everyone" as Zach had put it.

"Oh my goodness, she's so small," exclaimed Bex as soon as she saw Emma.

"Thank goodness she took after Cam, huh Zach? Poor baby would be mortified if they looked like you."

"Shut up Grant."

"Can I hold my granddaughter?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, just come on this side."

Congratulations were shared as baby Emma was passed around the room.

Zach couldn't help but feel pride and unending gratitude towards everyone in the room.

If it hadn't been for their help and support, Cammie and Emma wouldn't be here.

A/N: So what do you think? Please Review! Thank you!


	8. Process

A/N: Here is the sequel to **Time Changes, **I am very excited about this. It can stand alone, so if you have not read Time Changes, you can still enjoy this story. It can also be considered a separate story altogether, but in the end, I decided to name it the sequel. This story will be a lot shorter than Time Changes. Well, here it is, so enjoy!

_If it hadn't been for their help and support, Cammie and Emma wouldn't be here._

Zach POV

After that first time, Cammie started to get better.

She got out of bed by herself most days.

She started singing again and before I knew it she was going out again.

Before, she had refused to go out, whether it be with friends or even grocery shopping.

But now she was even taking walks by herself.

She had also started writing again.

Three months flew by before we got the news.

Cammie was pregnant again.

While our family and friends were over the moon with the news, Cammie was apprehensive.

She took the news somewhat well at first.

She was shocked to say the least, but as the weeks went by, she started to go back.

She didn't want to shop for baby clothes or get the nursery ready.

While she had been excited for the first pregnancy, wanting to know the gender of the baby as soon as doctors could tell, she didn't ask questions this time.

She ate what the doctors told her to, exercised as they said, and followed all their orders to a t, but the glow didn't radiate out of her.

When we confronted her about it, she became defensive and stated that she simply didn't want to tempt fate in any way.

So she separated herself from the baby.

She would read to it, but the voice was dull and monotone.

She had bad days more often than not.

She would go back to staying in bed for long periods of time and ignoring everyone else.

But when she held Emma in her hands for the first time, I could see that she was healing.

She wasn't entirely whole, but Emma would help seal some of the empty spaces.

A/N: So what do you think? Please Review! Thank you!


End file.
